Are you the One?
by Intoxic
Summary: Set during COFA. Alec and Magnus are on vacation. They are in CIty of Lovers. What happened in Paris? Find out. "-I...I...Love you..." "-Are you sure?" "-I want you to have it" One-shot


Magnus looked at his young lover lying next to him. They were back from Idris for three weeks. And Alec stayed with him. Everything was great. They fought together in battle, they won. They protected each other. And Alec said finally that he loves Magnus. They were on their travel. Magnus wanted to show most beautiful places around the world to his Shadowhunter. He took him to India, to his old home. He took him to Venice, they had a gondola ride. So romantic. Now they were in Paris.

_Yesterday Magnus took Alec on dinner on top of Eiffel Tower. Alec loved it. Tears of happiness were on his cheeks. _

_-It's beautiful Magnus- said young boy admiring the view. Paris at night was even more beautiful. _

_-Yeah, but I see something more beautiful- said warlock looking straight into blue eyes of Alec. Blush come in his cheeks immediately. How Magnus loved that. He love that he has this effect on Alec. He caressed his cheek with his thumb. Alec blush came redder. So cute. He lift his chin and kissed shadowhunter slowly on lips. Kiss was full of love, care, passion. Shivers went down warlock's spine when Alec kissed him back. His tongue asked for permission to enter warlock's mouth. Magnus opened it gladly. Soon both tongues fought for domination. Magnus felt Alec's hand on his chest. Soon he found his hands on back of younger boy. He tracked the line of his spine. God he need to stop or he will take advantage of boy right here right now. Alec being wiser break kiss for some air. Both of them breathed hard. It was intense make-out. And Magnus loved every minute of it. Same as Alec, at least that's what his cheeks showed. Pure scarlet. Magnus smiled and took boy's hand. He guided him to table just so they could eat. After hour of eating, laughing, talking and complimenting Alec, they went back to hotel. Walking back was silent. But it was good silence. They went holding hands and smiling. Alec was so happy here. And so was Magnus. After all they were in City of Love. There was no need to hide their feelings. And it was good for Alec. He could finally be himself. Not just shadowhunter. But young boy in love with other boy. Because here nobody care. Nobody disrespected him for his feelings. Although he came out to his family, hell to entirely Clave, he still feel a little insecure in all this. It was so new for him. Being in relationship was a big thing, and being in relationship with other male and downworlder was bigger. But he admitted his sexuality to world. He was brave little Shadowhunter. Magnus's Shadowhunter. All downworlders knew that. And he was safe, cause no one would dare to lay a finger on High Warlock's of Brooklyn boyfriend. Cause they get hurt. He loved that boy, more than anything. They were in their room, and Magnus went to take shower. After half hour he got out and went back to bedroom. It was dark. Where was Alec?_

_-Alec?_

_-Don't be scared Magnus. Come here- said his lover. Why was so dark in here. Magnus looked for light switch.- Don't! Just come here._

_-Alec what's going on? Are you alright?- said warlock in a bit frightened voice. _

_-Yes.- he grabbed Magnus's hand and lead him to bed. Than he switched magic light. He was stood in front of him with blush on his cheeks and he was looking on bed. So Magnus turned his sight in bed and saw it. A dozens of rose petals were laying on bed. Magnus was amazed in this view. It was beautiful. Who would thought that his Shadowhunter was romantic. _

_-It's beautiful Alec. You did that for me?_

_-Yes. I wanted you to know…- Magnus was silent and waited for whatever Alec wanted to say.- I wanted you to know… that I… I… I love you Magnus.- warlock's heart was beating really fast right now. His lover admitted love for him.- Even more. I'm in love with you Magnus Bane. _

_-I'm in love with you too Alec. With all my heart- he kissed him with passion. Like there's no tomorrow. He felt all Alec's feelings in his body. And vice versa. Alec could feel all that Magnus felt in that moment. Magnus felt Alec's hand in collar of his shirt, soon younger boy started unbutton his shirt. Magnus frozen for a bit. He didn't want to push Alec. He pulled away and looked in blue eyes of Shadowhunter.- Alec are you sure? I don't want to push you to anything. I love you I can wait…_

_-Magnus!- boy interrupted him.- I want you… to make love… to me. Tonight.- Magnus tried to find any hesitation in boy's eyes but there was none. So he was sure. He wanted that. And Magnus wanted that too, for so long.- I'm just scared…I never…you know…_

_-It's okay. I'll guide you.- he said and pushed him lightly to bed. Soon he hovered him and gently kissed his lips. In few moments later he found that his lover started unbutton his shirt again. This time Magnus didn't stop him. His black Armani shirt flew to floor and Alec was admiring his bare chest. Magnus get his hands under Alec's shirt and touch him. Soon he took off boy's shirt. And now he was studied every scar on boy's chest. He kissed all of them. He looked on his runes. God Alec was beautiful. Like an angel. – you are beautiful Alec- he whispered to boy's ear. He nibbled his ear just to turn on younger. Alec moaned loud. Yes, that was what Magnus wanted. He started to kiss his jaw, than his neck and left so many hickeys on it. Alec moaned his name so many times. And that turned on Magnus more. So he got his hand on boy's right thigh and move it from up to down. Alec grabbed Magnus tighter and kissed him hard. And then his hand was on warlock's belt. Young boy's hands were shaky but he unbuckled it. Magnus was moving his hips to Alec's hips and soon felt that his lover was getting hard. He saw embarrassed on his face._

_-I'm sorry.- said Shadowhunter._

_-Don't be. It's normal. I like that I have this effect on you. It turns me on even more.- Magnus was grinned on his lover. He moved his hand lower and stopped just inch above belt of Alec's pants- If you don't want I can stop. If you're not comfortable we don't have to do it.- Alec growl in his throat and minute later he took his own pants off. Shadowhunter laid hand on warlock's chest and stroke it down to Magnus manhood. Warlock's eyes got wide open. Alec flipped them over, so now he was on top. He wanted to get the same effect to warlock as he had by himself. And he was determined to do that. So he kissed Magnus chest hastily, than he moved to his neck and bite him a little. Warlock screamed Alec's name so amazing. Magnus hands moved to boys lower back and he draw him closer. Hips on hips. They breathed hardly. Alec licked Magnus's neck. God what that boy was doing to him., it got Magnus shivers. Soon Alec was grinned at warlock, cause he made success. He felt him grow between his thigs. Oh yeah. Magnus flipped them over, so he was on top again. He took his pants off.- Alec this is your last chance to stop – he said in hard voice.- If you're not stop me now. I'm going to take advantage of you. _

_-Magnus I want you...now- And so warlock and Shadowhunter made love for the first time together. And it was blissful and amazing..._

-You're staring at me- said Shadowhunter from his side.- I feel your gaze.

-Can't help, you're so beautiful darling.- that was true. Naked boy was most beautiful creature that Magnus ever saw. He could admire him for whole day. Alec rolled on so he was looking in warlock's face. He smiled a little and kissed lightly his lover. Magnus kissed him back gladly. Soon they pulled away- Well hello there.

Alec snuggled to Magnus's chest and burry his face in crook of warlock's neck. Older man stroke boy's hair and kiss his forehead.

-How do you feel?

-A bit sore, but…- Alec's cheeks were so red now.- but…good.

-So did you like it?

-It was…amazing. And did you like it? I know I'm not experienced but was it good for you?- he whispered.

-Good? Alec it was most marvelous thing in my long life. You were wonderful. I never experienced so…so amazing act. I love you. And I'm honored that I was your first. It means everything to me.

-I'm glad too. I can't imagine that I could do it with someone else. You're the one that I love.- he took off his family ring. Magnus looked at him wondered.- Magnus I'm in love with you with all my heart. And I want you to have this- he put ring on Magnus finger.- It's not engagement ring, but I want you to have it. –Magnus stared down at ring on his finger. It wasn't golden, no, it was pure silver with a "L" and flame. But it was most beautiful thing in a world right now. If he had any doubts that Alec doesn't love him. Now they disappear. Definitely Alec was the one for him. The one he could share a life with. The one he would travel around the world. The one that he can sacrifice his immortality for. The one he wanted to grow old with. The one that he wanted to die with. Yes Alexander Lightwood held his heart in tight embrace. Yes He Is The One And Only for Magnus Bane


End file.
